


sweetest love (thank you for my everything)

by iwaoi (rredhoods)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, I LOVE THE BOYS AND I LOVE MY WIFE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rredhoods/pseuds/iwaoi
Summary: Falling in love is easy, Oikawa thinks.It’s in the softest brushes of their hands, from childhood through their teen years and well into adulthood. It’s the secret smiles, stolen between the hallmark moments of their lives: before matches, during graduation, when they’re so lost in each other it’s hard to tell where Iwaizumi ends and Oikawa starts.





	sweetest love (thank you for my everything)

_YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF MY EUPHORIA_

_from one lover to the next;_

Falling in love is easy, Oikawa thinks.

It’s in the softest brushes of their hands, from childhood through their teen years and well into adulthood. It’s the secret smiles, stolen between the hallmark moments of their lives: before matches, during graduation, when they’re so lost in each other it’s hard to tell where Iwaizumi ends and Oikawa starts.

“Hajime,” he whines, rolling onto his boyfriend and purposefully tangling the sheets further around their bodies. Morning light filters in through the curtains drawn shut, casting a warm aura of pinks and yellows across the room; Oikawa drinks in the way it causes Iwaizumi to glow.

But his boyfriend is always glowing, he thinks; always perfect, always shining, always _his_.

Oikawa smiles.

“You’re heavy,” Iwaizumi teases, even though his voice is rough with sleep and his eyes stay closed. Still, almost instinctively, he wraps his arms around Oikawa, fingers splayed across the curve of his back and his other hand getting lost in the thick, brown hair his boyfriend is known for. Oikawa sighs and presses himself impossibly closer, drinking in the warmth radiating from Iwaizumi’s bare skin.

“Don’t be mean, you’ll regret it when we’re apart again,” Oikawa mumbles, tone haughty but when his words register he can’t help but wince. Their days together since graduating are few and far in-between, and they do their best to avoid talking about how little time they have anymore. It’s weird, to go from being inseparable to being separated by miles, but the two of them make it work.

_When you love someone, you make it work._

His thoughts are interrupted by Iwaizumi’s lips dragging down the length of his neck, a telltale smile pulling his Ace’s lips upwards. Oikawa stifles a giggle, but the sentiment is loud and clear: _you’re overthinking._

“Stop going places I can’t follow,” Iwaizumi chastises, feigning grumpiness, before turning their bodies so he can dump Oikawa next to him and trap one of the setter’s long legs between his thighs. Displaced, Oikawa shrieks, but Iwaizumi wastes no time in pulling him against his chest and silencing him with a deep kiss.

Immediately, Oikawa melts into the embrace, eyes sliding shut as his angles himself to receive the kiss better. These prolonged kisses are common among them now,; cherished memories for whenever they are apart. Weeks from now Oikawa will still remember Iwaizumi’s touch, the warmth that burns straight through his blood, even if Iwaizumi isn’t physically there.

After a few minutes of heated back and forth, Iwaizumi finally pulls away, drinking in the sight of Oikawa next to him with bruised lips and hooded eyes. He’s used to the sight of his boyfriend smiling, laughing, bright-eyed and alive, but this...this _riveting_ version of his captain is one reserved for their stolen pockets of time, between countless exams and volleyball practice and life in general. This side of Oikawa is one that only Iwaizumi gets to see, and it's an honour he doesn't take lightly. It’s their forever, he thinks with a smile, and steals one more kiss before sitting up.

“When did Bokuto and Kuroo want to go out to eat?” He asks, chuckling when he feels Oikawa shift closer to pull him back down onto the bed. He goes willingly, letting his boyfriend settle back on top of his chest as he hums in thought.

“I think closer to one? It’s only ten right now anyways,” Oikawa muses, sparing a quick glance at the clock on the wall before turning back to Iwaizumi with a grin. “We have time, Hajime.”

There’s a heavier implication under the words, dressed up in playfulness; it fills Iwaizumi’s heart, gives him unexplainable joy. Yes, they have time, they have each other, they have the world here in this small bedroom, locked away from the rest of the world. It’s something worth celebrating.

“Mm, it seems like we do,” Iwaizumi says, bumping their noses together. There’s no going back to sleep after this, especially with the sun already shining brightly. “What do you want to do?”

“Maybe a light breakfast?” Oikawa suggests, finally sitting up; Iwaizumi follows, leaning back against the headboard and holding Oikawa against his chest. “You tired me out last night, Iwa-chan!”

“Oh, shut _up_ , you asshole,” Iwaizumi laughs, pushing Oikawa off of him and getting off the bed. He leaves the room to the beautiful sound of his boyfriend’s laughter, heading into the small kitchen and turning on the kettle with a lingering smile.

Mornings have never seemed so wonderful.

He hears the telltale sounds of Oikawa using the bathroom, and wonders if the Seijoh alumni was going to take ages in the bathroom like he used to. He remembers morning after morning of waiting on the man so they could go to school, and subsequently remembers being later time and time again. To his surprise, Oikawa emerges in the next five minutes, still wearing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts and hair disheveled.

“You’re making it wrong,” Oikawa informs him matter-of-factly, rounding the corner to come stand at Iwaizumi’s side. The latter frowns in distaste, reaching out to gently cuffed Oikawa’s head. On the counter are two cups of tea: one black, and one ladled with sugar, just the way Oikawa likes it and has liked it since they were children.

“Stupid, I’ve been making the same drink for you for years now, how are you going to tell me I’m _making it wrong_?” He mimics Oikawa’s voice, smirking at the enraged huff it invokes.

Instead of replying, Oikawa reaches around him to grab the sugar jar, and proceeds to put another quarter spoon of sugar into his cup with a victorious smile. Iwaizumi stares in what he feels is disbelief for almost a solid minute.

“You asshole,” he finally says, but there’s a smile on his face and his heart is fuller than it’s ever been. Their little moments like this...Iwaizumi loves their little moments. Tea forgotten, he reaches out for Oikawa, grabbing the man by his hips to pull him into a heated kiss, primal pride settling in his bones as Oikawa’s laughter turns into a moan.

For the first little while, Oikawa’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders in a tight embrace, almost as if the setter was trying to merge their bodies together, but somewhere in the moment one of his arms lifts away. Iwaizumi doesn’t realize what’s happening until there’s a splash and the sound of a cup hitting the metallic surface of the sink.

“Oh, fuck!”

He lets go of his boyfriend with a startled jerk, and finds him staring down at the draining tea with a forlorn look of sheer disappointment. It’s such a difference from the look that had been on his face mere moments before that Iwaizumi can’t hold back his laughter, instead ending up doubled-over choking on his own amusement.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan stop laughing at me, damn it!”

But the frenzied commands only make him laugh harder, and Iwaizumi can barely see his boyfriend through the tears obscuring his vision.

“This is why I say you’re mean to me,” Oikawa fumes, fists clenched and at his side as he glares at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi only laughs harder. “That was a first-class tragedy and instead of consoling your heartbroken, beloved soulmate, you’re laughing like a caveman! The audacity!”

Finally, _finally_ , Iwaizumi manages to catch his breath and straighten himself out, but when he looks at Oikawa, his heart stutters and time comes to a standstill.

The sunlight from the window above the sink casts a halo around Oikawa’s form, the soft light burning his hair gold and illuminating the rosiness of his cheeks. There’s a spark in his golden eyes, one that sends a shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine; it’s the same spark he sees whenever Oikawa in on the court, now amplified and holding even more meaning.

Standing there in Iwaizumi’s beaten shirt with his hair tousled from sleep…

“What? What are you staring at?” Oikawa demands to know, crossing his arms.

“You’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi murmurs.

A heartbeat of silence. Two. Three.

Oikawa is staring at him with unfiltered surprise, and slowly but surely is flushing red. With a strangled noise, he covers his face, and Iwaizumi can’t help but smile, a gentle thing full of love.

Reaching out, he pulls Oikawa against him again, gently rocking their bodies from side to side in the patch of sunlight cutting through the air. Oikawa settles against him with practiced ease, and the two of them drink in the silence happily.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi murmurs, pressing kisses to Oikawa’s eyelids, his cheeks, his nose. “I love you so much, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Hajime,” Oikawa smiles, true and wide, and their lips meet for the hundredth time that morning.

Oikawa wonders if he ever _fell_ in love; he wonders if maybe, just maybe, he came out of the womb already loving Iwaizumi. He wonders if their souls will be entwined from their first lifetime to their last, wonders what battles they’ve fought and what tragedies they’ve already conquered.

He wonders until their eyes meet and he sees the desperate flicker in Iwaizumi’s viridescent irises. Until he feels the raw power of their bond, forged through years of love, hardships, and courage. Until Iwaizumi has kissed the taste from his mouth, bodies pressed close together and hearts beating as one;

He decides it doesn’t matter what wars they’ve won in their past lives, because in this current life, beneath these sheets...he has everything he could ever want in a man who loves him so wholly and deeply that the thought still brings tears to his eyes.

Oikawa smiles.

_in this life...thank you for loving me, my darling._

WHEN I’M WITH YOU I’M IN UTOPIA

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my beautiful wife and my soulmate marga!! I hope you enjoyed it babe I love you SO much


End file.
